


Bucinktober

by micin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micin/pseuds/micin
Summary: Ficlets, drabbles, snippets of my bucinktober series including mainly klance, shklance, adashi, and veracxa
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #bucinktober first day: love letter  
> My whole bucinktober will be a multifandom drabble bcs I legit can't draw ;;;;;
> 
> soundtrack: Shelter (cover by Steven Yeun) https://youtu.be/bdLazX7E9YY
> 
> SPOILER. Post-s8. Alternate reality where Lance joined new Blade of Marmora

" _Untuk Allura._ "

Dua kata, dituliskan dengan serapi mungkin, dihias dengan tinta berwarna-warni, dengan manis berada di pojok kiri bawah amplop putih. Terkadang ditemani dengan gambar hati, bunga, karikatur, atau dengan setangkai _Juniberry_ , dilekatkan dengan selotip bening. Tebalnya isi amplop putih itu juga bervariasi; terkadang cukup tipis sampai bisa dijadikan pembatas buku. Terkadang bahkan beberapa lembar isinya terlihat melesak keluar.

Tetapi, walaupun jelas tertulis " _Untuk Allura_.", Lance tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimkannya. Tumpukan surat itu disimpan dengan rapi di kotak kayu di samping meja kerjanya. Setiap malam, sebelum tidur--Keith selalu punya alasan masuk ke kamar Lance, dia bisa melihat Lance tengah menulis surat. Untuk Allura. Bila kebetulan Lance kedapatan misi selama beberapa _quintant_ , lelaki itu akan menyimpan suratnya di kokpit pesawat. 

Keith tidak pernah bertanya apa persisnya yang ditulis Lance. Tetapi Lance juga bukannya merahasiakan apa yang ditulisnya--malah, lelaki itu suatu hari berceletuk ringan, "Allura pasti suka yang begini," ketika mereka menemukan tambang _luxite_ , bebatuan yang berpendar lembut di kegelapan begitu disentuh. "Dia pernah bilang suka benda-benda yang berkilauan."

Keith, walau sudah tahu jawabannya, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Bakal kamu tulis di suratmu hari ini?"

Lance, menyeringai lebar, menjawab, "Jelas."

Keith balas melempar senyum. 

Seharusnya tidak masalah. Memang begini cara Lance menyikapi kehilangannya. Menulis apapun yang dirasakan Lance, membagikan apapun yang dialaminya dengan Allura, semuanya. Lance bahkan kadang mendiskusikan isi suratnya dengan Keith. Mereka berdua menghabiskan semalam suntuk, tertawa, berdebat, dan akhirnya, sebelum bintang pertama terbit, menyelesaikan sepucuk surat. Lance menuliskan namanya berdampingan dengan Keith, lalu menyodorkan surat tersebut pada Keith. Memintanya membubuhkan tandatangan.

Seharusnya tidak masalah.

Surat Lance semuanya tersimpan di kotak kayu. Tergembok rapat. Lance setiap malam mengisinya dengan surat baru, ditumpuknya dengan rapi, semuanya bertuliskan " _Untuk Allura_.". Semua surat itu adalah bagian dari proses Lance merelakan kepergian Allura. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Kecuali, kecuali ketika Lance tertidur, lelap, begitu lelapnya hingga tidak menyadari Keith yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak menyadari jari Keith yang mengusap tanda Altea di tulang pipinya. Tidak menyadari sebelah tangan Keith yang merengkuh punggungnya. 

Tidak menyadari bibir Keith yang lembut menenangkan isakannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober third day: forehead kiss
> 
> soundtrack: Rewrite the Stars (Zac Efron, Zendaya) https://youtu.be/RI-HOQ27QEM  
> holy shit zendaya's voice is godtier isn't this girl too OP???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER. Post-s8. Possibly an alternate reality, but don't we all agree that the legend lives on :)) and yes McClains do have a thing with half-Galran FITE MEW

Acxa menyukai aroma rumput planet ini. Terutama di pagi hari.

Ketika bintang planet ini bersinar untuk pertama kalinya---apa namanya? _Mata-halre_?---Acxa biasanya sudah terbangun, berpakaian lengkap, dan (mungkin) sudah menyelesaikan separuh jadwal latihan rutinnya. Dengan Keith Kogane sebagai komandan _Blade of Marmora_ , lelaki itu memberikan ultimatum bahwa semua anggotanya harus secara disiplin menjaga pola latihan militer teratur. Tidak ada hari libur. 

Bukannya Acxa mengeluh. 

Acxa menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Kadar oksigen di bumi sedikit terlalu tipis untuk ukuran yang biasa diakrabi paru-parunya, tapi demi mencium aroma lembut rerumputan, Acxa bersedia menghabiskan seluruh liburannya berada di planet ini. 

Angin pagi berhembus, menggoyangkan rambutnya. 

Ada suara kemeresak rumput yang terinjak di balik punggungnya, dan hampir secara otomatis, Acxa meletakkan jarinya di pelatuk pistolnya.

"Aku enggak percaya kamu udah pegang-pegang senjata pukul setengah enam pagi, Acxa."

"Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus selalu menyelinap diam-diam di belakangku," Acxa menonaktifkan fungsi aktif-otomatis pada pistolnya, lalu berbalik. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat lebat sebahu tampak masih setengah mengantuk. "Veronica," sapanya.

Wanita itu, Veronica, mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat selimut tipis berwarna oranye tampak berkelepak terkena angin. "Ya, ya, pagi juga. Ayo masuk."

Acxa paham bahwa separuh dari ajakan Veronica berarti undangan untuk masuk ke rumah keluarganya, dan menyeduh kopi, sementara separuhnya lagi berarti undangan untuk mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang Veronica, dan berbagi selimut.

Berjalan beriringan dengan berkelimun selimut sepertinya bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan. Maka Acxa hanya berhenti tepat di depan Veronica. Wanita itu terkekeh, lalu mengalungkan selimut untuk dirinya sendiri, dan memimpin langkah mereka berdua masuk melalui pintu belakang. 

Aroma kopi sudah memenuhi dapur bahkan sebelum Acxa sempat melepaskan sepatunya. Veronica membawa nampan berisikan dua cangkir kopi panas, dan meletakkannya di beranda. Wanita itu sudah menyesap kopinya ketika Acxa masih berkutat memasukkan balok gula. 

"Jadi," ucap Veronica, dengan pandangan lurus terkunci pada anjing yang menguap jauh di ladang _juniberry_ , "Jam berapa rencananya kamu bakal pergi?" 

Acxa mengaduk cangkir kopinya sambil menjawab sambil lalu, "Keith tidak bilang persisnya. Satu _varga_ setelah _mata-halre_ terbit, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan perbedaan satuan waktu. Terutama di luar angkasa."

"Hmm," sahut Veronica. 

Acxa meneguk kopinya. Pertama kali Veronica membuat Acxa mencicipi minuman hitam berbau menyengat ini, Acxa sempat mengira ini semacam racun. Tapi setelah Veronica mengajarkannya cara menakar balok gula, Acxa pelan-pelan terbiasa dengan berbagai rasa yang berbenturan sekaligus di lidahnya: pahit, manis, dan sedikit asam. Acxa mulai bisa membiasakan dirinya menemani Veronica meminum kopinya di pagi hari, dengan bantuan delapan balok gula.

"Dan misi kali ini bakal makan waktu selama...?"

Axca mengangkat bahu. "Tidak akan sampai satu _phoeb_."

Veronica terkekeh. "Berarti sebulan kedepan kita bakal nggak punya pilihan selain video-call?"

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Acxa. 

"Payah." 

"Mm," sampai sekarang, Acxa tidak mengerti apa bedanya ' _video-call_ ' yang dimaksudkan Veronica dengan panggilan biasa. Yang manapun, Axca bisa mendengarkan suara Veronica sejelas seolah wanita itu bersamanya.

"Aku bakal kangen banget sama kamu."

Kali ini, Acxa tersenyum. "Kita bisa saling menghubungi tiap beberapa _varga_ sekali," usulnya, "Seperti biasa."

"Tapi kali ini Garrison juga bakal sibuk," sahut Veronica, menguap, dan ia menyandarkan pelipisnya pada bahu Acxa. "Kayaknya aku bakal cuma bisa meneleponmu seminggu sekali. Itu... sama dengan sepuluh _quintants_. Lebih sedikit."

Acxa mengangguk. Garis bahu pada seragam yang dikenakan Veronica punya tiga lapisan, menandakan posisinya di Galaxy Garrison, pleton terdepan pertahanan planet Bumi, cukup tinggi. Akan sangat wajar bila wanita ini dengan senang hati menyibukkan dirinya, membantu setiap sektor yang bisa dibantunya, terutama setelah Komandan Tertinggi Shirogane mengundurkan diri. 

"Kalau begitu," Acxa menyelipkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jari Veronica, "Aku juga akan bersama-sama menanggung rindumu--rindu kita."

Acxa bisa melihat pipi Veronica memerah, namun bibir wanita itu terangkat dalam senyum. Acxa tidak berkedip ketika tiba-tiba Veronica beringsut mendekat, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dirasakannya bibir Veronica bertemu dengan dahinya, barulah Acxa ingat untuk menarik napas.

"Apa--?"

"Aku bakal kangen, kangen, kangen banget," Veronica berbisik, dan tangannya menarik pundak Acxa mendekat. Dikecupnya dahi Acxa sekali lagi, sebelum ia menyejajarkan matanya dengan Acxa. 

"Apa itu ungkapan 'rindu' untuk makhluk bumi?" tanya Acxa, tampak tertarik. 

Veronica mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang bilang itu ungkapan doa. Agar siapapun yang mendapatkannya terlindungi selama pergi."

"Mm," senyum Acxa merekah semakin lebar. Barisan giginya yang tajam tampak menyembul keluar. "Aku suka." 

"Aku tahu," Veronica mendenguskan tawa tertahan, tetapi ketika wanita itu bermaksud bergerak lagi, Acxa menahan pundaknya. Veronica bisa merasakan embusan napas lembut Acxa pada dahinya, dan Acxa sudah menjauh sebelum Veronica sempat bereaksi.

"Aku juga berdoa semoga kau baik-baik saja selama aku pergi, Veronica," ucap Acxa, lembut.

Acxa menemukan hal lain yang disukainya dari bumi selain wangi rumput dan Veronica: doa. 

Dan hingga matahari naik sedikit lebih tinggi, Acxa dan Veronica terus mendoakan keselamatan satu sama lain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober fifth day: head patting
> 
> soundtrack: Treat You Better (Shawn Mendes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anw ini takes place sebelum eps 1 uwu you see I'm 100% chill with every ship owo)b

Keith masih lima belas tahun ketika pertama kali Shiro mengacak rambutnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa lebar, dengan bangga memanggil Keith sebagai _adiknya_ , dan ketika Keith menyelesaikan ujian prakteknya dengan rekor nilai tertinggi, tahu-tahu Keith merasa tangan Shiro yang lebar dan kokoh berada di puncak kepalanya. Keith melihat pantulan bayangannya pada cermin, dan ia baru tahu rambutnya bisa jauh lebih berantakan dibanding biasanya. 

Delapan tahun tinggal bersama ayahnya yang jarang berbicara, kemudian menghabiskan tujuh tahun berikutnya di panti asuhan, Keith terlatih untuk mengisolasi dirinya. Maka ketika Shiro mengulurkan tangan, menepuk punggungnya, dan mengusap kepalanya, Keith tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya. 

Tapi Keith tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menyukainya. 

Pernah, satu kali, ketika Shiro tampak lelah dengan tumpukan laporan, Keith duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, capek, namun dengan sayang mendaratkan tangan kirinya di atas kepala Keith. Mengacak rambutnya sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan laporan. Keith masih lima belas tahun, dengan satu garis melintang di bahu seragamnya, tanda bahwa ia masih seorang murid, sedangkan garis pada seragam Shiro sudah berlapis tiga. Mustahil menawarkan bantuan. Keith menatap Shiro lekat-lekat, sama sekali bingung apa yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk lelaki itu. 

Keith ragu-ragu menepuk kepala Shiro. 

"Keith--?"

Yang dipanggil kontan tersentak. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya, sadar bahwa mungkin ini bukan gestur yang wajar, apalagi pada atasannya, dan berseru tertahan, "Maaf, Shiro---"

Tetapi Shiro menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Gurat keterkejutan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari wajahnya, namun lelaki itu tersenyum, lembut. Menatap mata Keith lurus-lurus.

"Terima kasih."

Padahal hanya dua kata, namun Keith merasa pipinya memanas. 

Tetapi beberapa hari kemudian, ketika Shiro dan Keith tengah makan siang di kafetaria, Adam menghampiri mereka. Keith tahu Adam dan Shiro akrab. Adam menyapa Keith, menanyakan kelasnya, dan mengolok-olok wali kelas Keith. Keith menyukai Adam. Pekerja keras, rasional, dewasa, tapi di saat bersamaan, Adam lebih mudah akrab dengan Keith. Mungkin karena lidah tajam dan komentar sarkasnya. Mungkin karena Adam selalu memperlakukannya seperti teman sepantaran, bukannya kadet pelatihan dan pilot junior. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menyukai wali kelas Keith. 

Keith menyukai Adam, dan ia tahu Shiro juga menyukai Adam. Jadi ketika Adam mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shiro, Keith dengan acuh tak acuh melanjutkan makan siangnya. Shiro mengatakan sesuatu, dan Adam menimpalinya dengan bercanda. Seperti biasa. 

Namun, ketika tiba-tiba Adam mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Shiro, dan menarik kepalanya hingga menempel pada dadanya, Keith tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi Shiro: 

Bukan---bukan terkejut. Tapi mata Shiro terbelalak lebar, dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Tapi Keith tahu Shiro bukannya kaget----

Ketika Adam mengacak rambut Shiro, sembari tertawa lebar, Keith melihat wajah Shiro memerah. Begitu pula leher dan telinga Shiro. Ketika lelaki itu mencoba mendorong Adam, Keith paham bahwa Shiro ragu-ragu. 

Keith tertegun. Ia tidak pernah melihat--bahkan membayangkan bahwa Shiro bisa berekspresi seperti itu.

Mendadak ia tidak berselera menelan roti isi di hadapannya. Keith berdiri, menggumamkan salam formal pada Adam dan Shiro, lalu berbalik. Tidak menoleh bahkan ketika Shiro memanggil namanya, jelas-jelas kebingungan.

Keith pergi tidur malam itu dengan membayangkan Shiro. Dan Adam. 

Padahal Shiro sudah seperti kakak baginya. Padahal Adam selalu baik padanya.

Tapi, malam itu, entah kenapa lidah Keith mencecap asam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober seventh day: french kiss  
> ;/////////; i-ini harus insert tongue kah----do I have another choice like uuuugh //////
> 
> soundtrack: Shape of You (Ed Sheeran) https://youtu.be/A8q4O1mwnE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGASDFGHJKL IS DIS SAFE uhhh I think so toh klance both already legal mmmm ///////

"-- _guh_ \--!" 

Lance terbangun demi beban yang tiba-tiba mendarat di atas tubuhnya. 

Seisi kamarnya gelap gulita, tapi samar-samar Lance mengenali sebentuk bayangan yang pastinya bukan tas, atau selimut yang menggunduk di atas perutnya. Bau alkohol menguar di udara. Lance mengangkat alisnya ketika menyentuh gundukan itu, dan tangannya bertemu dengan rambut panjang, berminyak, dan diikat model kuncir kuda rendah.

"---Keith?"

"Mm," sahut gundukan itu---Keith, Lance yakin dari suaranya, dan bukannya minggir, lelaki itu malah menyurukkan kepalanya pada selimut Lance. Kedua tangannya bergerak, mencari, dan menemukan pinggang Lance, lalu menguncinya erat dengan dua lengan. 

"Hei, hei," Lance mencoba bergerak, tapi kedua lengan Keith jauh lebih kekar dan bertenaga dibandingkan dengannya. "Keiiith," panggil Lance. Tidak mungkin dia bakal bisa tidur dengan Keith menindih perutnya. Dan Keith bakal jauh lebih menyusahkan besok pagi--berdasarkan pengalaman, Keith yang ketiduran dengan kondisi mabuk sama dengan Keith yang empat kali lipat lebih emosian dibanding biasanya.

Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali bergeming. Kedua tangannya rapat terjalin di belakang pinggang Lance, hanya menggeram rendah ketika Lance mencoba mengguncang bahunya lebih keras.

"Keith, Keiith," Lance menepuk pipi Keith, perlahan semakin keras. "Hei, paling enggak lepas dulu jaketmu," karena Lance tidak butuh tambahan alasan Keith bakal lebih menyebalkan besok pagi, saat cukup sadar untuk mengeluhkan tidurnya yang tidak nyaman karena pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Keith menggeramkan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tertahan selimut. 

Alis Lance turun. Oke, memangnya kenapa kalau Keith tidak mau bangun sendiri?

Toh memang Keith lebih suka yang _kasar_.

Dengan paksa, Lance menarik tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, membuat Keith yang memeluk pinggangnya terbentur sikunya--Lance mengabaikan desisan marah lelaki itu--dan menarik ujung jaket kulit Keith. Dijebloskannya kepala Keith melewati bagian kerahnya, namun ia mengabaikan lengan Keith yang melekat pada pinggangnya. Lance menarik karet yang menahan rambut Keith--dengan kasar, masa bodoh dengan gigi Keith menggigit bagian depan piyama Lance. Setelah melemparkan karet itu entah kemana, tangan Lance bergerak turun, dan melepaskan ikat pinggang Keith. Suara gemerincing logam teredam karpet ketika Lance juga asal membuangnya ke lantai. 

Namun ketika Lance bergerak melepaskan celana jeans Keith, tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Lance berkedip, dan pelan-pelan ia menyadari bahwa bayangan di kegelapan itu adalah Keith yang menggenggam tangannya. 

Dengan kuat.

"Oh," Lance mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagus, sudah bangun? Cepat lepas celanamu, bukan salahku kalau besok pagi kakimu kesemuta---"

"Hmm," Keith memotong ucapan Lance dengan gumaman rendah. Napas berbau alkohol membentur wajah Lance, dan lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Keith, kalau sampai besok pagi aku tahu maskerku jadi percuma gara-gara kena alko-- _mmng_?!"

Tahu-tahu Keith membungkamnya. Paksa.

Lance mencecap alkohol pada bibir Keith. Ugh. Padahal dia sudah menyikat giginya sebelum tidur. Ketika ia bermaksud menarik kepalanya, tahu-tahu jari-jari Keith menarik rambutnya, dengan erat mencengkeram belakang kepalanya, meniadakan kesempatan kabur---dan sebelum Lance bisa bereaksi, Keith sudah keburu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kasar.

"KEI---" 

Bibir Lance bergerak, terbuka, sekilas, dan itu cukup. 

Keith menyelipkan lidahnya, dan bergerak menginvasi seisi mulut Lance. 

Sial----sialan sialan Keith Kogane sialan-----Lance berusaha mendorong dada Keith, melepaskan diri, karena Keith sepenuhnya berasa alkohol, dan Lance bisa merasakan ada yang meluncur turun di dagunya----sialan, Lance seharusnya tahu maskernya sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan----tapi Keith sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. 

Malah, jari-jari Keith bergerak untuk membantu lelaki itu itu memosisikan wajahnya sedemikian rupa, mencium dan menjilat dan menggigit dan memagut dan menolak melepaskan Lance---

\---sampai Lance menggigit bibir Keith cukup keras untuk mencecap darah.

"Ooohh," Keith menyeringai, matanya berkabut oleh alkohol. Ia menarik wajahnya, tapi kedua tangannya meluncur turun, menyentuh batas celana tidur Lance. "Kayaknya memang lagi _mood_ buat yang kasar malam ini, hmm?" --keith mendengungkan 'hmm'-nya dengan menjepit bibir bawah Lance menggunakan bibirnya sendiri, dan mendenguskan tawa rendah ketika Lance menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk mendorong leher Keith menjauh.

"Harusnya kurekam kelakuanmu, biar jam berapapun kamu besok bisa bangun, aku bisa puas ketawa selagi kamu----denial," gerutu Lance. Tentu saja Keith bakal mengelak besok pagi, mencari alasan dan menyalahkan alkohol, atau Shiro yang membiarkannya pulang dalam keadaan semabuk ini.

Keith, di luar dugaan, terkekeh. "Mm. Kamu punya cara main baru? Membuatku malu?" Telapak tangan kanan Keith membelai punggung Lance, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak semakin... turun. "Nakal juga," Lance merasakan seringaian Keith membentur dagunya.

"K---eith," Lance memulai, oke, besok pagi dia harus ingat untuk ikut memarahi Shiro, atau Griffin, atau Kinkade, atau Rizavi---atau siapapun yang membiarkan Keith minum terlalu banyak. "Kamu mabuk berat, da-- _mmh_ \--- _ng_ \-- _ah_ \--"

Tapi Keith sudah kembali menyita perhatiannya, 

dan Lance punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkannya selain masker wajahnya yang pasti rusak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober eighth & ninth day: lean on shoulder & wear a couple shirt  
> TELAT SEHARI yoda digabung ajala ywy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: Far Beyond (Dexter French, Darius Behdad, Huxley Ware) https://youtu.be/Lti7QjLk2NI  
> this is the soundtrack of season 7's trailer. a.k.a. the best trailer & season of voltron.

"LANCE!!" 

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keith memukul palang besi di hadapannya. Pijar keunguan dari kristal yang menempel di dinding bergetar, namun tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu menggeram, dan mengayunkan tinjunya, sekali lagi berteriak, "LANCE!!"

Nihil.

Tidak ada yang menyahutnya. Tidak ada yang peduli. 

_Kesabaran akan menghasilkan pikiran yang terfokus_ , samar-samar Keith mendengar suara Shiro, _kesabaran akan menghasilkan pikiran yang terfokus_. 

Maka Keith duduk, kakinya terlipat, dan menunggu.

Jantungnya berdentam menyakitkan di balik kaus compang-camping yang dikenakannya, namun Keith menunggu. Dengan berhitung. _Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima._

_Dua puluh. Tiga puluh. Empat puluh._

_Seratus._

_Dua ratus._

_Kesabaran akan menghasilkan pikiran yang terfokus_. _Tiga ratus tiga puluh enam_. Keith merasa keringat mengalir, bercampur dengan darah, melewati dagunya. Pakaian tahanan yang dikenakannya menempel dengan tidak nyaman. Bau darah dan keringat bercampur dengan bau urin dan kotoran yang mengerak pada dinding. 

_Empat ratus dua puluh tujuh._

Ketih tidak tahu seberapa lama ia disekap di sini, tapi tenggorokannya sudah mulai kering, dan pandangannya pecah ketika ia berdiri terlalu lama. Entah karena terlalu sering berteriak atau memang karena sudah terlalu lama tubuhnya tidak mendapatkan air. 

_Lima ratus enam puluh lima_.

Keith tidak akan dibiarkan mati. Itu hal yang dia tahu jelas. Ia masih anggota Blade of Marmora, sekaligus juga Black Paladin. Enam ratus tujuh puluh enam. Enam ratus tujuh puluh tujuh. Mereka akan menginginkan semua informasi yang dipunyai Keith. Mereka jelas lebih membutuhkan Keith. _Tujuh ratus_ \-----

\---kalau begitu, kenapa mereka mengambil Lance----

Hitungan Keith baru mencapai _tujuh ratus tiga_ ketika mendadak terdengar jeritan, jauh, teredam dinding. 

Tapi Keith kenal suara itu.

Mata Keith terbelalak, dan secara refleks, ia menyambar palang besi. Tidak peduli sengatan listrik yang mendesis, membakar telapak tangannya. Hitungannya sama sekali terlupakan. Suara Shiro yang terngiang di benaknya terlupakan. Telinganya berdenging demi mendengar gema jeritan itu---

"LANCE!!" Keith tidak tahu apakah suaranya cukup keras, apakah Lance bisa mendengarnya. "Lance---jawab--bajingan kalian semua----LANCE!!!" Keith meronta, menarik palang besi yang bergeming, menendang dan menyepak, mencakar palang besi hingga menjejak darah, tapi tetap sunyi. Keith merasa ada yang mencekik tenggorokannya ketika ia berteriak, sekali lagi, dengan putus asa, "LANCE!!" 

Tapi koridor itu, sekali lagi, sunyi. 

Keith, kehabisan tenaga, jatuh terpuruk. Kepalanya kosong--harusnya kosong, tetapi suara jeritan itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Lance? Sampai kapan mereka bakal menahan Lance? Persetan dengan dirinya---harusnya dia-lah yang mereka seret, bukannya Lance--kenapa Lance? Kenapa Lance, bukan dia? 

Tapi _tentu saja_ Lance cukup bodoh untuk sengaja menarik perhatian penjaga. Keith tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu cukup bodoh atau cukup pintar karena dengan sengaja memancing amarah penjaga, dan meninggalkan Keith sendiri di sel berbau busuk ini.

Keith menekankan kain pada luka di dahinya, hampir secara tidak sadar. Ia samar-samar ingat Lance merobek bajunya demi membuat perban darurat.

"Lance--" Keith menukas ketika itu, berusaha menepis tangan Lance. Baju tahanan Lance sama tipis dan compang-campingnya dengan yang dikenakan Keith, dan bekas robekannya memperlihatkan bagian perut Lance yang lebam keunguan.

"Cerewet," potong Lance, yang menekankan kain itu pada luka gores di dahi Keith, membuatnya mendesis. "Maaf," bisik Lance, tapi lelaki itu tidak membuang waktu untuk segera melilitkan sisa kain itu pada kepala Keith. "Ada luka lain lagi?" tanya Lance, namun ia tidak membiarkan Keith menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, kedua tangannya meraba seluruh tubuh Keith, menusuk di beberapa tempat, tapi Keith hanya mendesis samar. 

"Oke," ucap Lance. "Sekarang kamu butuh tidur."

"Tidur?" dengus Keith. 

"Tidur," ulang Lance. "Aku nggak butuh tingkahmu yang merepotkan kalau-kalau penjaga sialan itu datang lagi," Lance menunjuk perban darurat pada kepala Keith yang sudah merembeskan darah lagi, "Kamu pikir menyerang penjaga bersenjata lengkap itu ide bagus? Sementara kita sama sekali telanjang begini? Masih bagus mereka cuma merobek kepalamu,"

Keith mengangkat alis. Baju tahanan berbau apek mereka memang robek dan berlubang di sana-sini. "Tapi kita enggak telanjang," sahut Keith datar.

Lance menepuk dahinya. "Sialan, Keith." 

Itu terakhir kalinya, sampai sekarang, Keith melihat Lance tersenyum. Belum sampai lima menit kemudian, penjaga berwajah sekeras batu masuk ke sel mereka, dan menyambar leher Lance, menyeretnya keluar, sama sekali tuli pada teriakan panik Keith.

Dan Lance----

Mendadak terdengar suara besi yang menyeret batu. Keith berjengit. Ia kenal suara ini. Ia kenal suara ini ia kenal suara ini ia kenal suara ini------

"Mundur," sebuah suara, datar, tanpa ekspresi maupun intonasi, tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Keith. Ketika lelaki itu mendongak, Keith dapat melihat wajah penjaga yang dikenalnya. Ekspresinya sekeras baja. Sklera matanya berwarna kuning, dengan iris berupa celah vertikal berwarna ungu. Galra. 

"Mundur," gertaknya lagi. 

Keith menggeram, "Di mana Lance?" 

Penjaga itu mendengus. "Mundur, kubilang," penjaga itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan, menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya. Buntalan yang dipegangnta bergetar. "Atau kau mau ini," ucapnya, menyentakkan tangan hingga buntalan itu mengejang, "kupisahkan selnya darimu."

Mata Keith terbelalak. Itu---itu-----

"Lance--"

"Mundur," gertak penjaga itu lagi, dan kali ini Keith melompat mundur. Pintu berkeriut terbuka, dan penjaga itu melemparkan Lance---dan Keith berseru tertahan, menangkap tubuh Lance sebelum ia terbentur permukaan tanah. 

Tubuh Lance hangat. Keith dengan panik berusaha membaringkannya di lantai.

"Kami tidak membunuhnya," suara penjaga itu terdengar senang. Keith menggeram. Lengan kirnya secara protektif terentang di depan Lance. "Jaga nyawa kalian," penjaga itu mendengus, "Sampah di tanganmu itu sama sekali tidak berguna."

Ketika Keith tahu penjaga itu sudah benar-benar pergi, Keith dengan cepat menginspeksi tubuh Lance----

 _Buruk_.

Darah masih menetes-netes, entah dari luka yang mana. Jejak merah gelap besar-besar memeta pada baju tahanan Lance. Lengan kanannya tertekuk ke arah yang seharusnya mustahil bagi persendian manusia. Semua kukunya hilang. Lebam pada perutnya bertambah, kali ini bertambah dengan goresan dan lubang yang menyebar hinga pinggangnya, semuanya bermandikan darah. Ada bekas tulang yang menyembul pada pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terpuntir. 

"Lance," Keith mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik, panik, memeriksa denyut nadi yang timbul tenggelam pada leher yang menjejak merah, 

"Hei," suara bisikan parau membuat bahu Keith tersentak. 

"Ow," protes suara serak itu ketika tanpa sengaja bahu Keith berbenturan dengan luka gores pada pipinya. Mata Keith bertemu dengan keping kembar berwarna biru cerah, dan Keith bisa melihat senyum Lance gemetar.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, _samurai_?" 

Keith tersedak tawanya sendiri, dan menarik kepala Lance hati-hati hingga bersandar pada bahunya. "Syukurlah," Keith berbisik, "Aku---aku kira--"

"Mm," Lance bergumam pada ceruk leher Keith, "Sekarang aku ingat jelas kalau kamu memelukku."

"Persetan," tukas Keith, abai pada matanya yang panas. Ia membiarkan Lance bersadar padanya, sebelum dengan gerakan cepat merobek lengan pada baju tahanannya.

"Kamu tahu," Lance mendesis parau, "Aku tipe yang pelan-pelan, tahu. Telanjang di kencan pertama itu... bukan gayaku."

"Kubilang, persetan," sahut Keith. Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bajunya sendiri, dan dengan lengan kiri yang menahan tubuh Lance agar tidak tergelincir saat bersandar padanya, Keith mengoyak kain berbau apek yang tadinya baju tahanannya menggunakan giginya. 

"Nanti," ujar Keith, kali ini menekankan kain itu pada luka pada pinggang kanan Lance, "Kalau cuma sekedar kencan, atau apalah itu, akan kuladeni. Berapa kalipun. Sekarang," Keith berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak gemetaran, "Sekarang bertahanlah." 

Keith merasakan engah napas Lance pada lehernya. 

"Siap laksanakan, kapten."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober eleventh day: hug from behind
> 
> soundtrack: Bruises (Lewis Capaldi) https://youtu.be/Io-o3Y5xdEc  
> [and if only, if only I could hold you---]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....borderline alternate reality bikos gore uwu)

Lance punya bekas luka.

Tentu saja mereka semua punya bekas luka--Shiro kehilangan seluruh lengan kanannya. Pidge punya bekas luka sayatan pada kaki kirinya. Hunk tidak pernah bisa memutar pergelangan tangan kirinya sebaik dulu. Dan Keith sendiri punya banyak luka. Goresan, bekas memar, jejak gigitan, Keith berhenti menghitung sejak terakhir kali pergelangan tangannya patah. 

Semenjak Allura mengatakan bahwa mereka akan terlibat perang, dalam skala sebesar alam semesta, Keith paham bahwa tidak mungkin semua yang ada di _Castle of Lions_ bisa pulang dengan utuh.

Memang tidak.

Baik Keith maupun Shiro tidak punya cara menjelaskan kenapa ia mempunyai bekas luka besar di wajah mereka, dan siapapun yang cukup mengenal mereka akan menghormati privasi mereka. Padahal, ketika keduanya bertemu di bar suatu malam seusai Keith menuntaskan misi Blade of Marmora, mereka berdua sama-sama mengaku lupa. Keith ingat keduanya menertawakan kadet junior yang ngotot berdebat, ' _pasti itu bekas luka dari pertempuran sengit_ '

Kalau dipukul rata, bertempur di luar angkasa memang sulit. Tapi kapan dan di mana persisnya mereka mendapatkan semua bekas luka itu, tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang peduli.

Tetapi ketika tangan Keith menyentuh bekas luka yang menjejak pada seluruh punggung Lance, ada sesuatu yang bergolak di dasar perutnya.

Lance punya banyak bekas luka, tentu saja, tidak peduli Lance selalu rajin merawat kulitnya dengan hati-hati. Berbotol-botol produk kecantikan untuk wajah (terutama wajah) dan tubuh memenuhi rak pada kaca di kamar mandi mereka. Satu komedo yang muncul di wajahnya bisa membuat Lance memberengut selama berhari-hari, padahal Keith harus memperbesar layar smartphonenya hingga maksimal hanya untuk melihat titik hitam samar-samar pada lokasi yang ditunjuk Lance.

( _Ketika ternyata Keith melihat bintik hitam yang salah, Lance langsung kelabakan_.)

' _Bekas luka_ ' yang paling terlihat pada Lance, sama seperti Keith dan Shiro, ada pada wajahnya: dua buah corak segitiga yang hampir simetris di bawah matanya. Sama seperti Keith, Lance berpikir keras apakah ini termasuk bekas luka--mengingat semua ras Altea mempunyai tanda yang sama dengannya. 

Sekali, Keith melihat tanda berbentuk segitiga itu memendarkan cahaya, setahun setelah perang berakhir. 

Kali lain--tapi sekali ini bisa saja Keith hanya membayangkannya--adalah ketika Lance berusaha menyembuhkannya yang ketika itu terluka parah.

Lance punya bekas luka pada pinggang kanannya. Keith ingat, ketika itu, Lance terlambat sedetik mengaktifkan perisainya, dan tombak prajurit Galra lebih dulu menembus tubuhnya. 

Lance punya bekas luka pada pergelangan tangan kanannya, sebentuk irisan yang berakhir di atas punggung tangannya. Keith masih merasa bersalah tiap kali ia menyentuhnya. Satu sesi latihan yang berakhir dengan kecelakaan, dan yang Keith ingat cuma merah, merah, darah yang membasahi tangan Lance dan ia berusaha memaksa Lance membiarkan Keith menyuapinya.

Lance punya bekas luka pada lehernya. Keith punya alasan bagus untuk membenci boneka klon Shiro untuk yang satu ini. 

Lance punya bekas luka pada paha kanannya, lingkaran berdiameter hampir tiga senti. Keith masih bisa mengingat jelas lubang berwarna merah gelap yang terbentuk ketika peluru plasma menembus kaki dominan Lance.

Tapi luka pada punggung Lance----

Pada kulitnya yang kecoklatan sempurna, ada jejak dengan warna beberapa tingkat lebih cerah. Tidak beraturan. Seolah-olah jejak ledakan entah berapa tahun lalu itu baru saja terjadi. 

Belum ada sebulan sejak mereka berada di planet antah-berantah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka semua ketika itu, dan Lance sudah nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

Ledakan di inti reaktor penggerak kastil. 

Patah tulang punggung. Jalinan syaraf pada sumsum tulang belakangnya terbelit dan kacau. Tulang belikatnya hancur. Leher dan tengkuknya remuk. Tengkoraknya retak. Limpanya robek. Bagian belakang tulang rusuknya patah dan menghujam paru-parunya. Pendarahan dalam---Keith tidak ingat apa lagi. 

Yang Keith ingat hanyalah ketika ia sendiri tengah terpojok, Lance memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menembak musuh tepat di tengkuknya sebelum kembali kehilangan kesadaran. Keith ingat bagaimana kemudian ia dengan panik berlari, menyangga seluruh tubuh Lance padanya, merasakan cairan panas merembes pada baju zirahnya, menetes di sepanjang koridor marmer. Napas Lance sudah berhenti sebelum Keith mencapai pintu ruang pengobatan.

Keith tidak mau ingat. 

Tidak peduli Lance berulangkali mengatakan, "Ini cuma luka lama," "Tidak sakit," atau dengan nada bercandanya yang biasa, menambahkan, "Cuma bakal sakit kalau kau menggigitku terlalu keras, _Samurai_."

Biasanya, termasuk malam ini, Keith meminta Lance berbaring pada punggungnya ketika seks. Hanya agar Keith tidak perlu melihat bekas luka mengerikan itu--hanya agar Keith tidak mengingat Lance yang benar-benar sudah pernah mengetuk pintu kematian. 

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan bagaimana orang akan bergerak dalam tidurnya, kan?

Maka ketika Keith tanpa sengaja terbangun, dan mendapati Lance memunggunginya, mau tak mau ia terperenyak. 

Bekas luka Lance terlihat jelas bahkan dalam ruangan yang sepenuhnya gelap.

Darah yang menetes di koridor. Menggenang dan mengalir di meja operasi.

Hasil potret rontgen yang mengerikan. Tulang manusia tidak seharusnya berbentuk seperti itu.

Rehabilitasi yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan.

Lance yang koma selama hampir tiga minggu.

Keith tidak mau ingat-----

Maka Keith menarik Lance dalam pelukannya. Walau ia tahu Lance tidak akan terbangun--Lance selalu tidur lelap seusai seks ("Hei, bukan salahku kalau aku kecapekan meladeni permainan kasarmu," Lance pernah protes kapan hari, Keith tidak ingat. Tapi dia tahu Lance cuma main-main; Keith tahu ia selalu memastikan dan mengutamakan kesanggupan Lance)--Keith tetap berusaha bergerak sehati-hati mungkin.

Lelaki itu mengecup bekas luka pada tengkuk Lance dengan lembut. Aroma yang dikenalinya--matahari, laut, musim panas--aroma Lance. Walaupun lelaki itu selalu membaluri tubuhnya dengan krim malam dan masker, dia tetap berbau pulau tropis.

Keith menarik tubuh Lance hingga punggung lelaki itu menempel pada dadanya. Ketika Lance menggumamkan sesuatu pada tidurnya, Keith membelai puncak kepala Lance, dan belum sampai berapa detik, napas Lance sudah kembali teratur. 

Lance punya banyak bekas luka, begitu pula Keith.

Tapi Keith tidak menyukai satupun bekas luka Lance---dan Lance berulangkali memaksanya merawat kulit demi menyamarkan bekas luka Keith.

Tetapi berada satu ranjang, dengan lampu dimatikan, dan Keith memeluk Lance dari belakang, mereka tidak perlu melihat luka satu sama lain.

Jemari Keith menemukan jari Lance, dan menggenggamnya. Napas Lance teratur, punggungnya yang telanjang bergesekan dengan dada Keith. Sebelah tangan Keith memeluk pinggang Lance. 

Ia aman. Ia sendiri yang akan memastikan Lance aman bersamanya. Dan ia tahu Lance akan selalu menjaganya aman. Mereka saling memiliki, seperti ini, dan ini cukup. Mereka berdua aman.

Keith menutup kelopak matanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober thirteenth day: sleep on his lap
> 
> soundtrack: Call Your Name (Sawano Hiroyuki) https://youtu.be/pFoc5XKkIIw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE BLOOD.

Keith menekankan robekan _undersuit_ -nya, tapi darah dengan cepat merembes hingga telapak tangannya kembali basah. Keith mengumpat, dan merobek kain pada lengan bajunya, lagi, kali ini bermaksud melilitkannya pada luka Lance---tetapi kesadaran yang mengerikan menghantamnya. 

Keith harus menggerakkan Lance. Lagi.

Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, pandangan matanya jatuh pada darah yang menggenang di bawah kaki mereka. Kelopak mata Lance tertutup, hampir seolah ia tertidur. Tapi orang yang tidur tidak seharusnya berwajah sepucat itu. Keith berbagi ranjang dengan Lance begitu sering sampai ia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia tidur sendiri, dan Keith tahu napas Lance sewaktu tidur tidak seharusnya selemah ini.

"Lance," Keith menunduk. Jemari mereka bertemu. Keith tidak tahu jari milik siapa yang lebih dingin. "Lance, bisa dengar aku?" tanya Keith, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. 

Kelopak mata Lance bergetar, dan seleret warna biru menyapa pandangan Keith selewat beberapa saat. Keith merasakan jari Lance balas menggamitnya, lemah, tapi itu cukup. Dan Lance---Lance, terpujilah dia sebanyak Keith ingin mengutuknya, balas berbisik, "Siap, kapten. Lance McClain di sini." 

Keith mengecup dahi Lance sekilas--dengan gemetar--sebelum melanjutkan, "Lance. Ini--lukamu--parah. Bisakah--bisakah kau tetap bersamaku? Aku tidak bisa--menghentikan pendarahannya. Aku---aku butuh---membebat lukamu. Aku harus menggerakkanmu se--beberapa kali lagi. Bisakah," Keith mencecap asam di pangkal lidahnya. "Bisakah... bisakah kau bertahan?"

Lance terkekeh--singkat, sebelum paru-parunya memberontak, dan ia terbatuk, keras, dan tubuhnya berguncang. "Siap," bisiknya parau. Keith meremas tangan Lance ketika melihat darah menetes dari luka pada pinggangnya. "Atau," Lance terengah, "Kau punya pilihan lain, _Samurai_?" 

Keith pernah mendengar kata ' _cauterize_ '--membakar luka untuk mencegah infeksi sekaligus menghentikan pendarahan. Tapi demi mendengar Lance yang kesulitan menarik napas, demi menyadari genangan darah yang makin melebar di bawah kaki mereka, demi melihat semua luka pada tubuh Lance---

Keith menggeleng.

Lance mendenguskan tawa sependek yang diizinkan paru-parunya. "Sudah kuduga," Lance terbatuk sekali lagi, dan ia menatap Keith lurus-lurus. Keith bisa melihat bahwa pandangan mata Lance sulit terfokus, tapi ia tahu maksud tatapan itu, dan Lance menyuarakannya untuk mereka berdua; "Aku percaya padamu."

.

Seharusnya Keith lebih waspada. 

Bukannya dia seharusnya terpilih untuk memiloti _Red Lion_ karena instingnya yang tajam?

Tapi tongkat estafet kepemimpinan sudah berputar, dan sekarang Lance-lah yang berada di kokpit _Red._

Keith merutuki impuls dan sumbu kesabarannya yang terlalu pendek untuk sekedar mendengarkan apa kata Lance.

Padahal memang sudah tugas pilot _Red Lion_ untuk menjadi tangan kanan siapapun yang memiloti _Black_. Ketika dia dan semua orang kacau, Lance menelan semua kerisauannya, dan bersikap senormal mungkin.

\--tapi, Keith menyangkal dalam hati, tapi mungkin itulah yang memicunya semakin marah. Bagaimana bisa semua orang--bagaimana bisa Lance bersikap normal ketika Shiro tidak ada?

"Ini jebakan, Keith, ayolah, mana mungkin misinya akan semudah ini."

"Keith, ini berbahaya."

"Keith! Kau bisa membahayakan tim-mu--membahayakan kita semua!"

"Aku tahu ini salah. Keith, dengarkan aku--Keith!"

"Keith, tolong. Percayalah. Ini bukan suar darurat sungguhan." 

"Kumohon, Keith. Paling tidak--paling tidak jangan bahayakan dirimu sendiri." 

"Keith, kami membutuhkanmu. _Black_ membutuhkanmu. Aku--" 

Tapi Keith mematikan seluruh indera dan instingnya demi satu hal: "Aku akan menemukan Shiro." 

Shiro belum mati. Shiro tidak mungkin mati. _Black Lion_ boleh saja memilihnya dan seluruh tim menerimanya sebagai kapten baru mereka, namun Keith menolak Shiro sudah tiada. Shiro masih hidup, Keith tahu itu--masalahnya adalah--dimana?

Keith tidak bisa mengenyahkan firasat buruk bahwa, entah bagaimana, kakaknya tertangkap oleh Galra, sekali lagi. Padahal saat itu Keith berada tepat di sampingnya, tapi sekali lagi, Shiro menghilang. Shiro baru saja kembali padanya dan sekarang Keith kembali kehilangannya--dan Keith menolak hampir semua misi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan informasi mengenai keberadaan Shiro.

Ini bukan salahnya, Keith tahu itu, tapi rasa frustrasi menggelayut pada setiap senti tubuhnya ketika ia meluncurkan Black, menyisir tiap jengkal ruang angkasa yang kosong, dan sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak Shiro.

Sampai suatu hari, sensor kastil menangkap sinyal lemah dari planet terasing. Interkomunikasi mereka terputus-putus, tapi Keith mendengar kata ' _Black Paladin_ ' dan 'tahanan Galra' dengan cukup jelas. Dan kedua hal itu cukup baginya untuk melompat ke arah pintu yang menyambungkannya ke hanggar _Black Lion_ \--

\--sebelum Lance menyambar pundaknya.

Keith melotot padanya dengan garang. "Lepaskan," geramnya.

"Tidak," sahut Lance, tegas. "Keith, ini bisa saja jebakan lain. Kita sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali menerima suar dengan pesan seperti ini, demi Tuhan." 

"Dua belas kali, kalau yang ini termasuk," Pidge menimpali dari belakang punggung Lance.

"Aku tidak peduli," Keith menjawab sengit. "Aku dengar mereka punya ' _Black Paladin_ '---dan aku kebetulan tidak tahu ada orang lain selain aku dan Shiro yang menjadi ' _Black Paladin_ ' di seluruh sektor semesta yang kita tahu."

Lance menghela napas, tampak kehabisan akal sekaligus kesabaran untuk menghadapi Keith. Sejujurnya, Keith tahu, tanpa perlu ditutup-tutupi, kru Voltron lain sudah capek menghadapinya. Tidak masalah. Keith akan menemukan Shiro dengan atau tanpa bantuan mereka. Keith toh sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendirian. 

Tetapi, bahkan sampai sekarang, Lance menolak melepaskan Keith. Mengernyitkan alis, Keith membuka mulut, bermaksud membentak Lance, ketika Lance mengangkat bahu. "Oke, oke," Lance berkata, akhirnya.

"Tapi aku jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu mengamuk menggunakan _Black_ sendirian."

.

Suar itu palsu.

Tentu saja. 

Coran sudah menghubungi mereka, mengatakan Allura sudah menyiapkan lubang cacing untuk menjemput mereka. Pidge sudah mengonfirmasi isi kapal luar angkasa yang mengapung di hadapan mereka. Hunk sudah berulangkali memohon pada mereka untuk kembali. 

Tetapi Keith mendorong tuas kendali _Black_ , dan robot raksasa itu mendarat di hanggar yang terlantar. Lance diam, menyiapkan _bayard_ -nya, mengambil bentuk senapan berlaras pendek. 

Suar itu palsu--tapi Keith terlalu putus asa untuk menemukan sekeping informasi, jejak, apapun, demi menemukan Shiro. Maka, walau Lance menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju, ia diam saja ketika mengikuti Keith keluar dari _Black_. Setelah sebelumnya memaksa Keith untuk "Tidak bertindak nekad, tidak bergerak dengan niat membuang nyawa, tidak akan abai pada bahaya."

Mereka menyusuri koridor yang sama sekali kosong sampai terdengar suara _KLANG_ keras di ujung koridor--dan disusul bunyi seperti sesuatu yang menghantam--atau terhantam. Ada suara _KLANG_ lagi, lagi. Keith melihat Lance mengernyitkan alis, namun pegangannya pada _bayard_ -nya mantap. Mereka berjingkat dengan hati-hati, sekali lagi mendengar bunyi _KLANG_ \---dan kali ini ditimpali bunyi teriakan.

Lance terkesiap.

Keith merasa seluruh darahnya tersedot.

Ia kenal suara itu. 

Bayangan lelaki dengan senyum hangat dan menentramkan masuk dalam bayangannya. 

"Shiro," Keith mendengar dirinya berbisik parau--dan samar-samar mendengar Lance meneriakkan namanya, tetapi Keith mengabaikan semua kehati-hatian, janjinya pada Lance, semua kemungkinan terburuk, dan ia menendang pintu baja hingga terhempas, meneriakkan satu nama,

"SHIRO!!!"

Tapi yang menyambutnya adalah moncong belasan senjata plasma laras panjang yang teracung padanya. Mata Keith membulat--berbarengan dengan bunyi salakan senjata--dan Keith hanya sempat mengangkat bayard-nya--ketika Lance tepat waktu untuk menarik lengannya. Pemuda itu memasang perisainya sementara memaksa Keith membungkuk, tiga detik, dan Lance membentak wajahnya, "LARI!!"

Setelah itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai Keith tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi. Mereka kalah jumlah. Dua banding entah berapa puluh. Atau berapa ratus. Baik ia maupun Lance bahkan tidak sempat menghubungi kastil. Lance terus berteriak, lari, lari, lari. Dan Keith balas berteriak, jangan sampai lengah, sisi kanannya terbuka lebar, lari, lari, lari. Keith melihat darah, padanya, pada Lance, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti dan memeriksanya.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi. Satu koridor lagi dan mereka akan sampai di hanggar tempat _Black_ berada.

Tinggal satu lagi----

"KEITH!!!" 

Keith merasa kerah pada zirahnya ditarik dan tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang--Keith tahu itu Lance, dan ia baru saja akan meneriakkan sesuatu padanya ketika ia melihat, dengan jelas, robot penjaga pasukan Galra menebas Lance. 

Lance nyaris tidak sempat menutup wajahnya dengan _bayard_ -nya--yang terbelah.

Bagian depan zirahnya terbelah dengan suara kemeretak yang menggema pada koridor.

Keith berada di belakang Lance, ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, namun cukup baginya untuk melihat robot penjaga lain bergerak, terlalu cepat baginya maupun Lance untuk bereaksi, menekankan senapan plasma tepat di depan dada Lance, dan Keith melihat cahaya plasma menembus tubuh Lance.

"Lance--Lance--LANCE!!" Keith menjejak koridor metal, dengan murka, dengan panik, mengayunkan _bayard_ -nya yang berbentuk pedang seolah kesetanan---membelah robot penjaga terdekat tepat di tengah---

Tepat waktu untuk melihat pisau plasma mengiris pinggang Lance, hampir horizontal sempurna, nyaris membelah tubuhnya---Keith berteriak---dan melemparkan _bayard_ -nya tepat mengenai kepala robot penjaga itu. Robot itu roboh, sementara Lance terhuyung, dan Keith menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum Lance terpuruk.

Tubuh Lance lemas, matanya tertutup rapat seolah menahankan sakit. "Ke--ith," ia mendesis, mengertakkan gigi, namun darah mengalir dari sela gigi dan ujung bibirnya. Napasnya tersengal, dan mencoba meraih bahu Keith.

"Jangan---bicara," sahut Keith, suaranya getas. Telapak tangan Lance tergelincir darahnya sendiri, dan Keith tahu ia tidak punya banyak waktu--Lance tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia mencabut _bayard_ -nya dari bangkai robot penjaga, dan memeluk Lance sedapat mungkin dengan sebelah tangan.

Dengan luka separah ini, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan manusia sebelum mati kehabisan darah?

.

"Lance," Keith berbisik, sekali lagi, dengan panik menyentuh pipi Lance. Ia menelan ludah. Leher dan wajah Lance dingin. Keith memastikan ia meletakkan satu tangan di atas leher Lance untuk merasakan detak nadi Lance. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak yakin apakah denyut yang dirasakannya milik Lance atau sekedar karena ia terlalu gemetar.

"Lance," panggil Keith, sekali lagi. "Kumohon, Lance--" 

Baju zirah Lance terbelah dua, diagonal, hampir tepat di tengah. Pistol plasma yang ditembakkan pada Lance hanya tertahan sebagian dengan zirahnya, namun melihat lelehan luka pada lubang di dadanya, Keith tidak berani memastikan. Pinggangnya tertebas hingga tulang belakangnya, dan Keith menggunakan semua yang ia bisa untuk membebatnya. Tidak peduli ia melihat gumpalan berwarna merah, lebih padat dari darah, meleleh dan jatuh dari luka itu. Tidak peduli darah masih merembes dari semua perban daruratnya, maupun perban yang didapatkannya dari kotak pertolongan pertama di kokpit _Black_.

Begitu Keith mencapai kokpit _Black_ , ia langsung menyalakan mode _autopilot_ , dan berusaha keras--semampunya--untuk menutup luka Lance, menghentikan pendarahannya, menjaga jantungnya tetap berdetak--apa saja. 

Keith membaringkan Lance, meletakkan kepala pemuda itu di pahanya, dan berdoa pada semua Tuhan, semua Dewa, semua kuasa apapun yang dia tahu.

"Lance," panggilnya, suaranya basah oleh airmata. 

Ekor mata Keith menangkap bayangan _Castle of Lions,_ dan jemarinya erat menggenggam telapak tangan Lance.

Dingin. Jemari Lance dingin. Lehernya dingin. Tubuhnya dingin.

Seluruh tubuh Lance dingin. 

"Tidak---tidak. Lance---Lance, lihat. Kita sudah sampai. Ini---rumah, ya, kan? Lihat," Keith menepuk pipi Lance. Tidak ada tanggapan. Jangankan membuka mata, pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu bahkan tidak menggerakkan jarinya. 

"Ja--jangan, jangan, kumohon jangan," Keith menelan ludah. Bayangan Shiro terlintas di benaknya. Shiro yang mengajarinya trik menaiki _hoverboard_. Shiro yang menghilang selama setahun. Shiro yang kembali, namun entah kenapa terasa jauh. Shiro yang sekali lagi menghilang---

\---dan Lance yang selalu berusaha memastikan Keith tidak tiba-tiba meledak. Lance yang meminta Keith menghormati keputusan Shiro dan _Black_ sebagai pemimpin Voltron. Lance yang memarahinya karena membahayakan seluruh tim. Lance yang mempercayainya. Lance yang mendukungnya dengan caranya sendiri. Lance. Lance. Lance.

Keith terisak keras. Jantungnya berdentam menyakitkan, seolah memaksa keluar dari dadanya. 

Tetapi pemuda di pangkuannya terbujur kaku. Dingin. Tidak bernapas.

"Lance---"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober fourteenth day: pocky challenge kiss
> 
> soundtrack: Lucky (cover by Jeremy Shada & Chloe Peterson) https://youtu.be/6Sn_O9vDlR0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have minus confidence in this.

"Konyol," ujar Keith, datar, dengan alis bertaut jengkel. "Memangnya enggak bisa apa makan--bo--apa ini namanya?" 

" _Pocky_ ," Lance mengambil biskuit bersalut cokelat itu dari bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Ya, itu," lanjut Keith, "Memangnya enggak bisa apa makan _Poki_ dengan cara normal?" Keith mengambil satu batang dari kardus, menimangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak ada istimewanya dengan biskuit ini, kecuali bentuknya silindris kecil-kecil, dicelup coklat nyaris dari pangkal hingga ujung. 

Keith mengangkat bahu, sekilas, lalu menggigit ujung biskuit itu. Manis. Balutan coklatnya tipis. Rotinya renyah dan garing, tapi bukan jenis yang meninggalkan remah-remah. "Nih, aku makan," ucapnya, dan dilihatnya Lance menatapnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kamu harusnya makan _pocky_ sama orang lain," 

"Uumm," Keith menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu pada Lance, "Aku makan... satu ruangan denganmu?" 

Lance mengangkat tangannya, frustrasi, ketika berseru, "Maksudku--kamu makannya bareng orang lain! Berbagi, astaga! Ngerti?!"

Keith mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengambil dua batang _Poki_ , lalu mengangsurkan satunya pada Lance. "Nih."

"Keith," ucap Lance, mengambil _Pocky_ yang disodorkan Keith padanya, "Oke. Sialan. Makasih. Kamu manis banget, aku beruntung punya pacar bego tapi manis kayak kamu. Tapi enggak gini maksudnya!!" 

"Oooke," Keith mengulum ujung cokelat pada _Poki_ -nya. "Aku masih enggak paham kenapa ribet banget cuma mau ngemil cokelat."

"Soalnya!" Lance melambaikan smartphone-nya, "Ini harusnya jadi momen romantis!" 

Kini giliran Keith yang membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak percaya. Pada Lance. Lalu pada cokelat yang separuh digigitnya. Kembali pada Lance. "Aku gagal paham," simpulnya, berselang lima detik kemudian, "Ini... ini semacam _foreplay_?"

Mulut Lance terbuka lebar. "BUKAN!" serunya. "Oke, Keith-napsuan-Kogane, aku paham kamu _kinky_ sampai segitunya--" 

"Hei!"

"--tapi enggak. Tuhan. Minta maaf sekarang sama _Pocky_ dan semua orang yang mencintai _Pocky_ dari lubuk hati mereka!!" Lance menyodok hidung Keith dengan karton _Pocky_.

Keith berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali, dan Lance masih mengacungkan kotak berwarna merah itu di depan wajahnya. "Um," Keith menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf? _Poki_ , dan semua orang yang suka _Poki_?" Keith menggoyangkan kotak karton di tangannya. Minta maaf pada kotak karton. Rasa-rasanya IQ-nya terjun beberapa digit.

Lance menghela napas. "Sekarang duduk, dan biar kuajari cara makannya yang benar." 

"Lance, kamu duduk di atas pangkuanku."

"Ck, ungkapan, ungkapan," Lance menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih sebatang _Pocky_ dari karton yang digenggam Keith. "Pilih salah satu ujung," Lance mengacungkan _Pocky_ itu pada Keith. 

"Ujung? Uh," Keith mengangkat jarinya, bermaksud meraih bagian biskuit yang bebas dari cokelat, tapi Lance menepis tangannya. "Lance, cokelatnya enggak nutup semua biskuitnya biar bisa dipegang--"

"Begini cara pegangnya, Kogane," Lance menyeringai, lalu menyelipkan ujung _Pocky_ \--yang bersalut cokelat, pada bibirnya. 

Keith mengangkat sebelah alis. 

" _Gigik_ ," ucap Lance--mungkin maskudnya 'gigit', Keith membatin. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Keith, dan menggoyangkan _Poki_ di antara bibirnya. 

Keith mengangkat bahu, dan menggigit batang Poki.

Dilihatnya seringai Lance semakin lebar--dan pemuda itu merasakan Lance juga menggigit ujung _Pocky_ -nya. Keith mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti--Lance mau makan juga? Ia menarik kepalanya, tapi jemari Lance menelisik sela-sela rambutnya. 

Keith terbelalak--sedetik. Ia kenal seringai Lance yang ini. Ini--seringainya yang menyebalkan, sombong, dan menantang---

Oh?

Lance mengedipkan mata, dan menggigit bagian _Pocky_ -nya. 

_Oh_.

Kali ini Keith balas menyeringai, dan dengan cepat menggigit bagian _Poki_ -nya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengulum biskuit maupun cokelatnya--dan tahu-tahu bibirnya bertemu dengan Lance. Keith menjilat sisa cokelat pada ujung bibir Lance, dan ia menyandarkan dahinya pada kening Lance. Ia tahu ia tersenyum lebar, dan dilihatnya Lance terbahak.

"Sudah paham gimana caranya makan _Pocky_ sekarang, _Mullet_?" 

Keith mengecup ujung hidung Lance, sekilas, "Padahal tinggal bilang kalau memang mau ciuman." 

Lance mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kan biar romantis, Keith- _Mullet_ -Kogane."

Keith menyisipkan jarinya di bawah kaos yang dikenakan Lance, "Oh? Aku tahu beberapa hal yang lebih romantis." 

"Hei," Lance menepis tangan Keith. "Lagipula, ya, ini harusnya _challenge_ , tahu. Ada aturannya." 

Keith menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar gagal paham kenapa repot banget mau makan cokelat. Atau ciuman. Nggak efisien. Konyol."

"Dan aku penasaran kenapa aku masih betah pacaran sama kamu," balas Lance, "Harusnya, siapapun yang lebih dulu matahin _Pocky_ -nya yang kalah." 

"...harus patah, kan, kalau mau dimakan?" 

"Maksudku, yang ngejatuhin _Pocky_ -nya. Yang lebih dulu malu, biasanya?" 

"Oke..." Keith, menelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang duduk dengan santai di atas pahanya meringis. "Jadi maksudmu tadi, kamu mau menantangku main pakai aturan _Poki_. Siapa duluan yang bakal malu? Tapi enggak berhasil?" 

"Aku lupa kalo kamu nggak punya malu, Keith-Imbisil-Kogane." 

"Karena ini di apartemen kita?" 

Lance tertawa, terbahak, dan mengecup dahi Keith selagi meraih sebatang _Pocky_ lagi. "Harusnya aku tantang kamu di kampus, ya, kan?" 

Keith menggigit _Poki_ yang digenggam Lance, menyeringai, "Persis," dan ia meletakkan kotak karton _Pocky_ sembarangan--entah di sofa atau meja--kedua tangannya bebas meraih pinggang Lance. "Dan karena kita di apartemen kita sendiri, harusnya kamu enggak perlu banyak kode _aneh_ cuma buat bilang--" Keith menjilat bibir Lance. 

Manis.

Dan sebelum Keith menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lance menenggelamkan jari-jarinya pada rambut Keith, menarik kepalanya mendekat.

Kotak karton _Pocky_ terjatuh, tapi keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober fifteenth day: korean finger heart
> 
> soundtrack: Amnesia (5 Seconds of Summer) https://youtu.be/ByEE5jlGXtg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini kenapa prompt dua hari ini susah amat si. Aku lagi patah hati kenapa promptnya begini >:((  
> aih bomat lah ya ini tema cuma jadi seliringan doang me be liek uwu

Keith melirik jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul empat lebih sedikit. Lelaki itu memutar pergelangan tangannya ke dalam, dan mesin di bawah tubuhnya menggeram, mempercepat lajunya. Warna merah-hitam pada motor Keith terpantul sebagai siluet di kaca-kaca etalase yang berjajar.

 _Ganti suasana_ , Shiro mengusulkan kemarin hari. Keith hanya mengangguk, setengah sadar. Ia ingat mengibaskan tangan Shiro ketika kakaknya menyentuhnya, tapi ia sama sekali lupa apa yang dikatakannya. Shiro menutup pintu apartemen Keith, akhirnya, setelah Keith melemparkan peralatan dapurnya pada Shiro. 

Pagi ini, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat, _maaf_. Shiro membalas dua menit kemudian, _tidak masalah_. Dan ketika smartphone-nya bergetar setengah jam kemudian, Keith tahu Shiro meminta--kalau tidak _memaksa_ \--nya untuk pergi. Keluar dari apartemen. Makan di luar. Shiro menawarkan untuk menginap di apartemennya--untuk yang ini Keith menolak. Ini akhir minggu, dan Shiro berhak menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya.

Ugh.

Keith menekankan satu tangan di atas dadanya ketika tanpa sengaja tersandung satu kata itu-- _pacar_.

Menyedihkan. Konyol. Putaran pada pergelangan tangan kanan Keith semakin dalam. Ia mendengar desau angin yang ribut menelisip pada helmnya, dan motornya berlari semakin kencang. 

" _Memangnya kau tahu apa? Kau yang pergi, Keith, bukan aku._ " 

Persetan. Persetan. Persetan. Angka pada _speedometer_ Keith melewati tiga digit, tapi ia masih menambah kecepatannya. Persetan. Keith merasakan matanya panas, tapi ia tahu ia masih bisa berlari lebih cepat. Ia membangun sendiri motornya, dari nol, dan ia tahu persis seberapa jauh ia bisa menarik akselerasi.

Maka ia menambah kecepatan, lagi.

" _Ya, kita punya pilihan--dan kau memilih pergi_!"

" _Itu caramu, kan? Sesuatu terjadi, dan kau diam, lalu tiba-tiba pergi--kalau kau memang sebaik itu mengendap-endap di belakangku_ \--"

Keith mendengar angin melolong di telinganya. Ia berbelok tajam pada setiap tikungan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Sikunya nyaris menyentuh aspal ketika ia merendahkan motornya, menjaga keseimbangan daya tolak inersia agar tidak menjungkalkannya. 

_Ganti suasana_ , Shiro bilang. _Pergi_. _Kemanapun_.

Tapi Keith masih mengenal daerah ini sebaik ia mengenal punggung lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu. Keith masih bisa mendengar suara tawa lelaki itu, mengalahkan jeritan angin. Keith naik ke atas motornya dan ia merasakan kedua lengan lelaki itu melingkar nyaman pada pinggang Keith. 

_Ganti suasana_. 

Tetapi Keith mendongak, dan melihat iris pada bola mata lelaki itu serupa warna langit.

" _Kau pergi, Keith, kau yang pergi_ \--" 

Telinga Keith berdenging. 

Setiap gerakan Keith cepat. Ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang menantang adrenalin, menyukai kebebasan saat berlari secepat mungkin, dan mendesain motornya hingga melampaui kecepatan rata-rata kendaraan bermesin. Keith menyelesaikan penelitian untuk kelulusan secepat yang ia bisa. Keith memecahkan rekor lari di gimnasium secepat ia mendaftar sebagai anggota.

Tetapi selagi tubuhnya bergerak secepat otaknya memerintahkan, sebongkah perasaannya jauh tertinggal.

Keith berlari, berakselerasi, menukik, terjun, dan mendarat, utuh. Keith menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, dan kehampaan menyapanya. Tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi Keith meremat baju pada dadanya sekuat tenaga. 

Jantungnya berdebar keras, menggedor tulang dadanya, tetapi bukan karena ia bergerak terlalu cepat.

" _Kau lari, Keith_." 

" _Keith_ \--"

"AWAS!!!"

Keith mengerjapkan mata, dan sesosok gadis kecil, berdiri tepat di hadapannya, masuk dalam pandangannya. Keith menarik kedua tuas rem sedalam mungkin, dan membelokkan motornya--suara decit rem yang terseret aspal memenuhi pendengarannya--dan Keith tidak punya waktu untuk melompat ketika tahu-tahu warna coklat--

[ --serupa warna rambut Lance. Beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dibanding warna kulitnya. Omong-omong, Lance masih meninggalkan beberapa botol produk perawatan kulitnya. Mereka bertengkar hebat malam itu. Lance berteriak, Keith membentak. Lance menyalahkan Keith, dan Keith, berang, balas mengatakan Lance tidak mengerti. Keith melihat airmata mengalir pada pipi Lance. Keith melihat Lance berbalik, dan membanting pintu.

" _Kau pergi, Keith_!" 

Keith merasa lututnya lemas dan tahu-tahu ia jatuh terduduk. Lance meninggalkan seluruh barang-barangnya di apartemen mereka. Lance tidak pernah kembali. Lance meneriakkan rasa frustrasinya, tentang Keith yang pergi, tapi ketika Lance memilih untuk pergi, Keith tidak mengejarnya. 

Keith tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Lance menangis. Seharusnya Keith menghapus airmatanya. Tapi Keith-lah alasan Lance menangis, sumber rasa sakitnya.

Lance pergi. Seharusnya Keith mengejarnya. Tapi Lance memunggunginya. Keith-lah alasan Lance pergi, dari Keith-lah Lance berusaha lari. 

Keith tidak bisa bergerak. ]

Mata Keith terasa panas, dan ia memejamkan mata---

\--dan mendengar suara benturan, keras, memekakkan telinga, bercampur dengan teriakan, pekikan, dan suara kemeretak yang bergema di seluruh kepalanya. 

Keith tidak bisa bergerak.

Keith berkedip. Ia merasakan pipinya bertumpu pada permukaan aspal yang keras dan kasar. Smartphone-nya terlempar sedemikian rupa sehingga layarnya yang retak menghadap jelas ke arahnya. 

Lance menatapnya.

Keith berkedip. 

Ia kenal senyum itu. Ia kenal iris mata biru itu. Ia kenal wajah Lance dan seluruh ekspresinya sebaik ia mengenal setiap senti motor rakitannya.

Lance melingkarkan sebelah lengan pada bahu Keith, dan Keith memotret mereka berdua. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam di horizon laut melatarbelakangi foto mereka. 

[ " _Keith, senyum! Ayolah, ini bukan foto resmi._ " 

" _Aku senyum, kok_ ," gerutu Keith. 

Lance terbahak, lalu Keith merasakan lengan Lance pada bahunya. " _Okee, anggap saja itu senyum. Sekarang pose_!" Lance mengacungkan dua jarinya pada kamera. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya bertemu, membentuk huruf V mungil.

" _Uhh_ ," Keith kesulitan menggerakkan jarinya. " _Aku boleh pakai pose_ peace _biasa_?" ]

Keith masih mendengar suara tawa Lance. Dekat, hangat, ringan, serupa debur ombak. Mereka punya banyak foto bersama--sebagian besar karena ajakan Lance, tapi entah kenapa Keith memasang foto ini sebagai lockscreen smartphonenya. 

[ Mungkin karena laut terlihat cocok dengan Lance. Mungkin karena pose jari aneh yang sampai sekarang Keith masih kesulitan membentuknya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa di foto itu. 

Mungkin karena Keith masih berharap, suatu hari nanti, ia punya cukup keberanian untuk mengejar punggung Lance yang bergerak semakin jauh. ]

Keith mendengar suara-suara orang yang bergerak di sekitarnya. Suara-suara panik. Teriakan seseorang untuk memanggil ambulans. Keith menghela napas, dan terbatuk karena dadanya seolah terimpit sesuatu. 

Keith melihat merah menutup wajah Lance pada smartphonenya. Keith menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengusap warna merah itu agar hilang. Sedetik. Warna merah kembali mengalir, meluap hingga memenuhi penglihatannya. 

"Lance," Keith mendengar dirinya berbisik.

Lalu segalanya gelap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucintokber nineteenth and twentieth days: cooking, then eating ice cream together. THIS IS VALID THIS ENTRY IS VALID at least please let me be deluded that it is :((
> 
> soundtrack: You're Welcome (cover by Takashi Shirogane (Josh Keaton)) https://youtu.be/zoeGe82AFm0 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRY SHKLANCE FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERS

"Oke."

Shiro mengikatkan tali apron ke sekeliling pinggangnya. Di hadapannya, buku resep terbuka lebar. Halaman berjudul ' _Chocolate Fudge_ ' tampak menampilkan sebuah kue berwarna cokelat, dengan potongan kecil kue berbentuk segitiga berdiri manis di sebelahnya. Kuenya hanya membutuhkan sekali masuk oven, selama 30 menit. Sekalipun ada tiga tumpuk sponge berwarna gelap, menurut buku resep, lebih baik ketiga bagian dipanggang bersama. Proses icing juga hanya memakan waktu 25 menit. 

Maksimal, proses memasak kue ini hanya makan waktu satu jam. Lebih sedikit, bila Shiro juga menghitung proses mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya. 

"Jadi," Lance memulai, 

"Kenapa persisnya dapur kita jadi hancur begini?" 

Shiro mengerang. 

Persis ketika oven meletupkan asap. 

Keith melirik Lance sekilas, lalu menjulurkan tangan, memutar tuas oven. Benda malang yang entah bagaimana caranya tertutup sesuatu yang mirip lelehan cokelat itu mendesis. "...Jangan kuatir," ucap Keith, tidak jelas pada siapa, "Hunk--Hunk, 'kan ahlinya benda-benda teknologi tinggi begini. Dia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu pada..." Keith sepertinya bermaksud menunjuk oven, tapi ujung jarinya menunjuk pada udara di belakang kulkas, jauh melampaui oven, "...pada ini."

"Oke," ulang Shiro. Sebelah tangannya--yang bukan prostetik, yang berlumuran cokelat, mengusap dahinya. 

"--ah."

Shiro bereaksi nyaris berbarengan dengan Keith maupun Lance. Sementara Shiro menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya, Keith sudah melangkah maju, tangan kosong, sementara di belakangnya, Lance meraih tisu.

Seluruh dahi Shiro, mulai dari alis hingga poninya yang tersibak tertutup cokelat. 

"Buh---" 

"Hahahahahaha!!" 

"Apa-apaan wajahmu?" 

"Oi, siapa yang bakal beresin dapur, nih?" 

"Foto! Foto! Siapa gitu fotoin nih!" 

"Ooh, jadiin bumerang _Outstagram_ kayaknya bagus, nih." 

"' _Top Ten Moment when Your Boyfriend Destroyed the Kitchen_ '."

" _Hashtag_ , jangan lupa pake _hashtag_!" 

"Hahahahahaha--"

"---haaah," Shiro mengelap wajahnya, kini dengan tisu yang disorongkan Lance. "Jadi. Tertarik dengar cerita kenapa dapur kita bisa meledak begini?" 

"Aku lebih tertarik dengar cerita bagaimana kita bakal beresinnya," bahkan selagi Keith berkata begitu, ia menginjak adonan tepung yang setengah hancur. Butiran-butiran tepung padat yang (Shiro tidak tahu kenapa) tidak larut dalam air yang dituangnya di adonan menempel pada jari-jari kaki Keith. "Uuugh."

"Aku lebih tertarik kenapa bisa ada bekas telur menempel di dinding," Lance menunjuk papan kayu di belakang bahu Shiro. "Dan kenapa persisnya kamu berusaha masak padahal kita bertiga sudah duduk baik-baik dan sepakat bahwa Takashi Shirogane nggak boleh dekat-dekat dapur kecuali aku atau Keith ada di rumah."

Shiro mengangkat bahu. "Banyak alasan," ucapnya, dan ketika dilihatnya baik Lance maupun Keith hanya menyilangkan lengan, Shiro mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke. Oke. Tapi paling enggak bisa kita menyingkir dulu dari sini?" 

"Tapi tepung---" 

"Bau amis telurnya---"

"Aku kepengin es krim," Shiro berkata, keras-keras. Sisa cokelat masih belepotan pada helai putih rambut poninya.

Lance melempar pandang pada Keith. Lelaki itu cuma menunduk, meraih kunci mobil Shiro dari laci konter. "Aku yang nyetir, kalau begitu," putusnya cepat, dan berlari menuju pintu depan, sebelum baik Lance maupun Shiro mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakannya.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober twenty-third day: picnic
> 
> soundtrack: unlasting (LiSA) https://youtu.be/dn9S0t3xXn4  
> TERACUNI. VOTE BEST ENDING OF THIS SEASON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be Keith's birthday fic :((

"Sedikit lagi, Keith!" 

"Lance, kita bakal lebih cepat sampai kalau nggak pakai acara tutup mata begini." 

"Mana serunya, kalau gitu?" 

"Kuberitahu, ya," Keith mencoba mengontrol rona merah pada wajahnya--sulit, terutama ketika kedua matanya tertutup kain, "Aku sudah tahu kalau ini soal kejutan. Pakai tutup mata, jalan di hutan, yang benar saja. Klasik."

Didengarnya Lance mengerang tertahan. "Iyaa. Tapi kan yang penting kejutannya!" 

"Apanya yang kejutan kalau memang udah tahu ini kejutan." 

"Ugh!" Lance meremas jari Keith sedikit terlalu keras. "Ini sama kayak kado, kan? Kamu enggak tahu apa isi kadonya, tapi kamu tetap tahu ini kado. Buatmu. Romantis, kan?" 

"Kalau mau romantis, kamu salah pilih pacar." 

"Aku lupa kamu Keith,"--yang membuat Keith menyeringai. Ia bisa dengan mudah membayangkan Lance memutar bola matanya. "Tapi serius. Sedikit lagi." 

"Aku udah dengar hal yang sama berapa kali?" ketika akhirnya Lance mendorong Keith melewati jalan yang lebih landai. Didengarnya lelaki itu berputar, dan jemari yang sudah tidak asing itu mengurai simpul ikatan pada kain di sekeliling matanya. 

Kain berwarna gelap itu terlepas. 

Keith berkedip.

Di depannya, kain berwarna cerah terhampar di rumput. Keranjang rotan ditata bersisian dengan piring dan gelas kertas. Termos berwarna merah tampak menyembul. Hanya itu. Tidak ada gaya Lance yang biasanya--heboh, berlebihan, meriah--sama sekali tidak ada. Keranjang piknik, alas kain pada rumput hijau. Berlatarkan hutan yang daun-daunnya mulai berwarna kecoklatan, dengan langit biru pucat, berkas-berkas awan tampak menyembul dari balik pucuk pohon tertinggi. 

Kosmo, anjing mereka, menyalak riang melihat kedua lelaki itu. 

Hanya ada ini: keranjang rotan, alas kain, Kosmo, dan hutan akhir Oktober yang senyap.

"Wow," Keith berkata, akhirnya. 

Lance mendorongnya, lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. "Nah, ayo duduk." 

Rumput terasa lembut dan berkeresak di bawah pantatnya. Ketika Keith menekankan tangannya, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan tekstur rumput yang kasar. Tapi tempat ini landai. Lance sudah meletakkan roti pada piring kertas di hadapannya ketika perhatiannya sudah kembali teralihkan pada keranjang rotan coklat di tengah mereka. 

Roti isi daging dan sayur yang sederhana. Bagian pinggirnya dipotong dengan rapi dan hati-hati. Lance menyorongkan piring berisi daging untuk Kosmo, yang langsung duduk dan melahapnya dengan semangat. Ketika akhirnya Lance berhadapan dengan Keith, ia tampak agak canggung. "Um," ucapnya, menggaruk lehernya. "Selamat ulang tahun?" 

"Kenapa dalam bentuk pertanyaan?" Keith tertawa, dan Lance ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih, Lance," tambah Keith. Ia menatap roti isi pada piring kertasnya. Keith menyukai roti yang agak keras. Sayuran yang masih agak berair. Daging iris cepat saji yang hanya dipanggang pinggirannya. Roti isi di dalam keranjang semuanya persis seperti itu. "Sungguh." 

"Aku tahu kamu nggak suka pesta maupun keramaian," Lance menyahut. "Tapi nggak adil rasanya kalau aku cuma menyiapkan pesta dan mengundang ibumu dan Shiro. Dan kalau aku mengajakmu makan malam di restoran mewah apalah berdua... entah kenapa rasanya... salah. Itu bukan gayamu. Jadi," Lance merentangkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum, lebar, tapi Keith bisa melihat kedut di ujung bibir Lance. Kedut yang hanya muncul ketika Lance berusaha sok-tegar, sok-berani, padahal sebetulnya nyalinya menciut.

"Aku cuma bisa memberimu ini." 

' _Kita bangun setiap hari, dan kamu di dapur, meneriakkan sesuatu padaku yang buru-buru mencuci muka sebelum sarapan. Kita mendebatkan hal remeh ketika sarapan. Ciuman singkat selamat jalan dan tahu-tahu matahari terbenam, aku menemukanmu di rumah, memesan makanan cepat saji untuk makan malam. Setiap hari, seperti itu, seperti biasa, dan itu sudah cukup_ ', Keith membatin. Ia tersenyum ketika meraih roti isinya, cincin pada jari manisnya memantulkan cahaya matahari. 

' _Ini segalanya. Kamu segalanya_.'

"Coba lihat apa masakanmu seenak buatan Hunk," sahut Keith.

"Hei! Jangan dibandingkan sama koki bintang tiga, dong!" 

' _Tapi kamu nggak ada bandingannya, Lance_.'

Keith tertawa ketika Lance mengambil roti isi bagiannya. Cincin yang sama persis seperti milik Keith memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sama. 

Lance mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun seolah itu hari spesial buat Keith. Membuat sarapan seperti biasa. Membersihkan mobil mereka berdua. Menyiapkan bekal dan membawa Keith piknik. Tapi Keith merasa hari ini sama spesialnya seperti hari-hari lain yang dihabiskannya bersama Lance.

Keith tidak butuh yang lain-lain.

"Keith?" 

Keith menoleh. Dilihatnya Shiro berjalan mendekat, melambaikan tangan prostetiknya. Keith mengangkat sebelah alis. 

"Hei," sapanya. "Apa aku mengganggu?" 

Keith menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Kenapa Shiro ada di sini? Bukannya hari ini--sembari berpikir begitu, Keith menoleh, menatap Kosmo dan Lance yang ada di hadapannya---

Tidak ada.

Keith menunduk.

Yang ada di pangkuannya hanyalah tumpukan daun. 

Jari manisnya--tangan kanannya, lebih tepatnya, tidak ada. 

Keith mendongak, dan Shiro memberinya tatapan hangat. "Maaf. Kamu sedang apa tadi?" 

Suara tawa seorang lelaki mendadak terdengar di belakang kepala Keith, bersama salakan riang anjing berbulu hitam lebat. Suara tawa selepas debur ombak. Lelaki dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata sebiru laut. Memanggilnya, namun pandangan matanya jauh melampauinya

" _Keith_!"

" _Keith, sudah kubilang hari ini hari pembuangan sampah_." 

" _Keith, pulang nanti bisa mampir ke supermarket_?" 

" _Keith, Kosmo perlu suntik vaksin rutin besok_." 

" _Keith, kamu dengar aku_?" 

" _Keith._ " 

" _Keith_."

Ada tangan yang meraih jemarinya. Basah, lengket, berbau amis memualkan. " _Keith_ ," bisik lelaki itu---Lance. Lance. Lance. Lance tersenyum ketika badannya tertekuk sempurna ke depan, persis terbagi dua, terimpit kursi pengendara, dengan kaca menembus sebelah matanya, dan darah, darah, darah, darah mengalir pada jari-jarinya yang bertautan dengan milik Keith. Mata biru Lance menatapnya, dan ia berbisik lemah, " _Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa_."

Lance tersenyum.

"Aku makan siang. Bersama Lance," sahut Keith.

Dan itu cukup. 

~~Selalu cukup~~.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober twenty-sixth day: wearing a BF shirt (...bestfriend? Boyfriend? hohoho)
> 
> soundtrack: https://youtu.be/NSYCmMwfzLU   
> It was an honor flying with you all. Now go, be great. Don't forget, patience yields focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POTENTIAL SPOILER. TERUTAMA TIMELINENYA. Post s-7

Warna merah tidak cocok untuknya.

Lance mematut-matut dirinya di cermin, menggunakan seragam yang diberikan salah satu petugas Galaxy Garrison untuknya, namun begitu ia mengencangkan ikat pinggang dan menatap baju dengan warna merah di atas kasur, ia baru menyadari bahwa---tidak, warna merah tidak cocok untuknya. 

Tidak akan cocok untuknya. 

Jadi Lance menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam, satu jari di dagu, dengan kaus hitam pas badan lekat pada bagian atas tubuhnya, memandangi baju berwarna merah itu. 

Dua garis keemasan pada bahunya menandakan pangkatnya masih setara dengan kadet penerbang biasa. Desainnya berbeda tipis dengan desain seragam Galaxy Garrison biasa, hanya warna pada lengannya yang berbeda. Lance membayangkan warna hijau untuk Pidge, hitam untuk Keith, Biru untuk Allura, dan... dan kuning buat Hunk? Nah, tapi warna Galaxy Garrison memang kuning-oranye. Pasti tidak akan ada banyak bedanya. 

Apapun itu. 

Lance kembali menekuri seragam barunya.

Dua detik kemudian ia menatap seragam pilotnya. Masih biru. Ia ingat tidak ada yang protes, tidak ada yang meledek maupun mengatakan apapun ketika mereka semua tidak berganti warna seragam. Tidak ada pengaruhnya, warna-warna itu. Keith malah pernah menunjukkan betapa mencoloknya warna pada seragam mereka, dan betapa berbahayanya warna mencolok pada berbagai misi. Coran, sebaliknya, menjelaskan bahwa warna dan desain mencolok dibutuhkan untuk identifikasi. 

" _Lihat, kami Paladin Voltron_." 

Seragam dan tampilan mereka dibuat semenyolok itu agar mereka mudah diidentifikasi. Ditakuti oleh segala bentuk kejahatan dan sahabat kebajikan. Untuk itu, Shiro, anehnya, setuju. "Kedengarannya bagus," komentarnya, dengan senyum puas dan bangga. 

Tetapi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu--berapa, persisnya? Mereka menghabiskan setahun di _Castle of Lions_ , lalu dua tahun menghilang, lalu perjalanan pulang mereka memakan waktu satu setengah tahun. Lance tidak lagi yakin berapa usianya sekarang, apalagi Keith. Lelaki itu terjebak dalam _Razor's Edge_ , dan waktu di sana berjalan dalam satuan yang berbeda. Ketika semua paladin yakin Keith hanya pergi sebulan, Keith bilang sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali ia bisa mengontak paladin lain. 

Oke, lupakan Keith, Lance membatin, mengusap wajahnya. 

Ia sudah hampir enam tahun berada di kokpit _Red_ , sudah terbiasa dengan geraman angkuh singa itu, sudah terbiasa dengan nyala merah galak pada ruang kontrolnya. 

Tetapi entah kenapa warna merah pada seragam barunya tetap saja terlihat tidak cocok.

Ini warna Keith. 

Seharusnya ini warna Keith. 

Keith memiloti _Black_ dan masih menggunakan armor berwarna merah, dan warna itu tampak cocok dengannya.

Karena itu--seharusnya ini warna Keith. 

Merah seharusnya milik Keith--Red seharusnya milik Keith. 

Lance mendengus. Enam tahun dan ia masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran itu; ia tidak akan cukup. Tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Keith. _Red_ memilihnya hanya karena impuls sesaat, tim Voltron akan jauh lebih baik tanpanya, toh dia cuma Lance, tanpa keahlian khusus, tanpa apapun yang bisa dibanggakan. Mudah digantikan.

Tidak peduli Keith setiap malam mengatakan sebaliknya. 

"Oke," Lance menarik napas, dan akhirnya, akhirnya, menarik seragam itu. Membuka kancingnya. Meloloskan lengannya ke dalam. Lance berputar, dan menghadap ke cermin. Warna merah menyapa matanya. Lance merentangkan tangan, mencoba menggenggam _bayard_ -nya, menggulung lengan bajunya--

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak," Lance meletakkan _bayard_ -nya, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu melepaskan seragam merahnya. 

Padahal _bayard_ -nya berwarna merah. Padahal singanya berwarna merah. Padahal gelar yang disandangnya adalah _Red Paladin_. 

Tapi warna merah tidak cocok untuknya. 

Merah--merah seharusnya warna Keith. Merah hanya cocok untuk Keith. Mungkin hitam keunguan juga akan bagus untuk Keith, senada dengan warna mata lelaki itu. 

Lance melemparkan seragamnya ke kasur, dan ia berbaring telentang di sampingnya. 

Merah tidak cocok untuknya. 

Merah tidak akan pernah cocok untuknya. 

Lance menghela napas, lalu memaksa dirinya bangkit. Dia harus mencari tahu apakah ada seragam Galaxy Garrison yang tersisa dengan ukurannya. 

Ketika ia menyentuh warna merah pada lengan seragam itu, sekilas ide aneh--namun anehnya terasa benar--terbersit di pikirannya. 

Lance bertanya-tanya apakah mereka punya seragam dengan warna biru.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober twenty-seventh day: give a surprise gift
> 
> soundtrack: fireworks beneath my shoes (English cover by rachie) https://youtu.be/wAuESu7RqvM

Keith melompat.

Hal semacam ini bukan keahliannya. 

Yang dia tahu dan kuasai dengan persis adalah cara menyerang: ya tinggal serang saja. Maju. Hajar. Bunuh. Bagus kalau bisa dapat kepala yang diincar misinya, tapi kalau tidak, paling tidak dia tahu dia sudah menimbulkan cukup banyak jejak kerusakan untuk menyusahkan musuhnya. Pernah ada saat ia tidak keberatan meninggalkan rekannya demi kepentingan misi, tapi sekarang tidak. Lima orang yang menyerang harus kembali ke markas berlima. 

Keith bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan strategi: serang, ya, serang.

Toh ia bisa dengan aman menyerahkan punggungnya pada Lance. Walaupun lelaki itu dengan berisik akan menceramahinya lewat alat komunikasi mereka, Keith bisa maju karena ia tahu Lance tidak akan membiarkannya lengah. 

Keith tidak ingat berapa kali Lance membentaknya, menarik kerahnya, menghentikannya, tepat waktu, sedetak lebih cepat dari dewa kematian menyentuh jantungnya. 

"Aku tidak cocok bekerjasama." 

"Aku tidak bisa jadi pemimpin." 

"Aku cuma tahu cara menyerang." 

"Aku tidak bisa--" 

Keith merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh bahunya, dan ketika ia mendongak, warna biru laut menyapanya. "Makanya kami di sini," Lance menukas.

Lance selalu berisik tentang Keith yang entah bagaimana selalu lebih unggul darinya. Dan Keith juga bukannya mau--silakan, Lance boleh ambil seluruh bagian miliknya, manapun yang ia mau, hanya agar lelaki itu _diam_. Tapi toh Keith berlari, kencang, jauh di depan, hanya karena ia percaya Lance di belakangnya, menjaganya.

Jadi inilah peran mereka, peran yang mereka bagi menurut apa yang mereka kuasai: Keith yang membuka jalan, Lance yang memastikan mereka aman. Keith yang menyelusup ke dalam markas musuh, Lance yang memandu jalur. Keith yang menghunuskan senjata, Lance yang memberi aba-aba. Keith yang memimpin tim, Lance yang menjaga tim. 

"Aku bukan Shiro." 

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Shiro." 

Lance menepuk punggungnya. "Jadilah Keith, kalau begitu," sahutnya.

Keith ingat, samar-samar, ia mengucapkan hal yang sama pada Lance kemudian, suatu petang: jadilah dirimu sendiri. "Lance yang selalu menjaga punggungku. Lance yang tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan." 

Mereka tertawa kemudian, bernostalgia sejenak, sepakat bahwa mereka sudah jauh berubah.

Dalam keadaan darurat, posisi mereka akan berbalik: Keith, dengan _bayard_ yang berubah bentuk menjadi _bazooka_ besar di pundaknya akan membersihkan jalan, dan Lance dengan pedang di tangannya menjatuhkan musuh yang tersisa.

Keith meneriakkan perintah, dan Lance berlari, di belakangnya, selalu seperti itu----

semuanya sepakat Keith adalah pilihan terbaik di medan perang. Di pertempuran sesungguhnya. Yang ia kuasai adalah bagaimana menggunakan senjata, menuntaskan misi, mengalahkan musuh.

Yang tidak ia kuasai, dan ia berdoa semoga ia tidak pernah menguasainya adalah ini: 

"Lance tewas." 

Hanya dua kata. 

Axca memberitahunya, dengan seragam penuh bebercak warna merah. Bukan darahnya. Darah Acxa berwarna ungu pucat, bukan merah. 

Keith berlari, menabrak entah siapa di depannya, dan ketika mencapai ruang perawatan, ia hanya butuh melihat tubuh yang terbaring di atas ranjang untuk menyadari bahwa Acxa benar: Lance _tewas_. 

"Maaf," Keith mendengar Acxa berkata, namun telinganya berdenging.

Ia tahu suatu hari hal semacam ini akan datang: mereka bukannya melakukan kegiatan yang aman dari bahaya. Tapi---tapi dalam bayangan Keith, bukan seperti ini kejadiannya--ia selalu membayangkan mereka akan ditugaskan berdua. Ia berusaha tidak pernah memikirkannya sering-sering, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan mimpi, kan? 

Dalam mimpinya, mereka selalu bersama. Lance dan tawanya yang berisik, hangat, dan selalu mengingatkannya akan rumah--Lance-lah rumahnya sekarang. 

Tapi sekarang bahkan tubuh Lance kaku tanpa Keith menyadarinya. 

Tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan. Tidak ada komunikasi terakhir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Tidak ada---

Lance. 

Tidak ada Lance. 

Tangan Keith menyusuri jenazah kaku itu. Lubang selebar tiga ruas jari di dada. Irisan diagonal dari bahu hingga pinggang. Jejak sayatan tipis di leher. Keith tidak tahu mana yang menarik napas terakhir Lance, tidak tahu apa yang terakhir kali dipikirkan Lance, tidak tahu bagaimana saat terakhir, tidak tahu---

\--tapi sekarang ia akan tahu, kan?

Keith merentangkan tangan. 

Lance selalu menyukai laut. Hujan. Air. Pantas saja Blue memilihnya menjadi _Blue Paladin_ \-- _Guardian of Water._

"Hei, Lance," Keith tersenyum. 

Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana saat terakhir Lance: ia ada di markas, setahun yang lalu, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Mereka-reka bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Lance begitu ia dan Acxa kembali. Memastikan kotak berisi cincin bermata biru tua aman di balik seragamnya. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin ketika akhirnya pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan Acxa masuk ke ruangan, membawa kejutan untuknya. 

Bukan--Lance, Lance yang membawa kejutan untuknya. 

Keith melangkah maju. Debur ombak berpadu dengan debum jantungnya. 

Sekarang ia yang akan mengantarkan kejutan buat Lance.

"Tangkap aku."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober twenty-eighth day: cuddling
> 
> soundtrack: Drown (Milet) https://youtu.be/iXjvemy6H9w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize beforehand. This perhaps will be my shortest entry so far.

Keith membuka matanya. 

Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada pisau yang terserak. Tidak ada teriakan-teriakan panik. Tidak ada omong kosong soal menyelamatkan dunia atau apalah itu. Tidak ada rongsokan besi bebercak darah. Tidak ada bahaya.

Punggungnya bertemu dengan seprai dan ranjang yang lembut.

Bunyi _bip-bip-bip_ pelan terdengar, tapi Keith tahu tidak ada sengatan bahaya pada bunyi itu.

Mereka baik-baik saja. 

Mereka--Keith tidak, tapi Lance harus baik-baik saja.

Keith meremas jari Lance, lalu menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat pada dadanya. Ia merasakan hidung pemuda itu bergesekan pada bajunya ketika Lance berbisik; 

"Mimpi buruk?" 

Keith menggumamkan jawaban pada puncak kepala Lance, "Hmm," dan merasakan tangan Lance, kurus dan panjang, dengan selang infus tipis menekan kulit Keith dengan rasa tidak nyaman yang diakrabinya, menyusuri pinggang Keith.

"Kali ini bagaimana aku mati?" tanya Lance, mengantuk.

Keith menekankan telapak tangannya pada tulang belikat Lance lebih kencang.

"Tidak penting," Keith mendengar dirinya menjawab, bergaung pada kamar rumah sakit, "Kamu di sini sekarang." 

[ _kamu hidup_. ] 

[ Keith memimpikan Lance tewas. Mati. Berulangkali. Setiap hari. ]

[ Lance memimpikan mereka berjalan di sepanjang Varadero. "Kamu harus ikut aku pulang kapan nanti," tegasnya. Tidak peduli asam lambung Keith yang bocor memereteli organ dalamnya, tidak peduli otot _visceral_ pada paru-paru Lance semakin hari semakin menolak berfungsi. Tidak peduli mereka menghitung mundur hari kematian mereka. ]

[ Lance terobsesi menang. Siapa yang lebih dulu meninggalkan siapa. ]

[ Keith, sekali ini, berpartisipasi penuh dan bertekad menang. ]

Keith menarik Lance semakin erat dalam pelukannya, dan Lance menemukan tempat yang nyaman, yang diakrabinya di ceruk leher Keith. 

"Masih terlalu pagi. Tidurlah lagi." 

"Mmm." 

"Pastikan kamu mimpi indah, ya, kali ini. Mimpi aku juga boleh. Mimpi kita juga boleh. Pantai Var--ah, kamu belum pernah lihat, sih. Pokoknya," Lance menyurukkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada pelukan Keith, "Pokoknya awas saja kalau mimpimu jelek."

Keith terkekeh. Lance-lah mimpi indahnya, kalau-kalau pemuda itu belum sadar. Ia dan segala ocehan tentang kampung halamannya. Tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Ya." 

Lance sudah lebih dulu tertidur sebelum Keith menyuarakan jawabannya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #bucinktober twenty-ninth day: princess carry pose.
> 
> soundtrack: Kaen (Ziyoou-Vachi) https://youtu.be/nqVtotzizYQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not feeling great. I might or might not have took my pills more than recommended.

"Lance." 

Tidak ada jawaban.

Keith menyeret tubuhnya, mengerang pada tiap gerakan sekecil apapun, tetapi berusaha merayap, pelan namun pasti, pada sesosok tubuh jauh di depan. Keith menjulurkan tangannya, namun sosok itu masih terlalu jauh untuk digapainya. Ia mengertakkan rahang, menahan teriakan ketika melata pada permukaan tanah yang tidak rata, dan menghela setiap senti tubuhnya. Maju. Depan. Lance. Lance. 

"Lance," suara Keith serak sekarang. 

Masih tidak ada jawaban. 

Keith menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua sikunya, dan sekuat tenaga menarik tubuhnya mendekati Lance. 

Salju sudah menumpuk cukup tebal ketika Keith menyerakkannya, namun bahkan suhu sedingin ini masih belum mampu membekukan luka pada tubuh Lance. Darah masih mengalir, panas dan mengepul bertemu dengan salju. Keith merasa pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata.

"Lance, hei," lelaki itu tidak berani menggoyangkan tubuh Lance, dan hanya menepuk pipi Lance. 

Tidak ada jawaban. 

Keith ingin mengumpat. Keras-keras. Seandainya pisau _luxite-_ -atau _bayard_ -nya di tangan, mungkin ia punya kesempatan menebas siapapun yang berani mendekat. Seisi perutnya serasa diaduk ketika ia membersihkan salju pada luka di tubuh Lance, dan sesuatu berwarna merah gelap berjatuhan, panjang dan bergolak, panasnya melelehkan salju dan membuat bibir Lance makin biru. 

Keith tidak tahu--mengerti, sebetulnya, tapi terlalu keras kepala untuk paham--dan hanya asal menjejalkan kembali uliran panas gelap itu ke dalam perut Lance. Beri tekanan pada bagian yang berdarah, ia ingat seseorang memberitahunya, dulu sekali, cara menangani luka berdarah. Keith melepaskan bajunya, tidak peduli salju menutup seluruh permukaan tanah, dan mengikatkan kain itu pada tubuh Lance. Terutama dada dan perutnya. 

Bibir Lance hampir sebiru warna iris matanya. Keith mengecupnya, dan ia merasakan napas Lance menyambutnya. Lemah, tapi ada. Senyum tipis, setipis denyut jantung yang dirasakan Keith di balik rusuk Lance yang patah, tanpa bisa dicegah Keith, terukir di bibirnya. 

Lance selalu ribut mengatai Keith keras kepala. Keith balas mengatakan bahwa kepala Lance sekeras batu. Lalu Shiro akan melerai mereka, dengan lelah mengingatkan bahwa argumen mereka pada intinya sama persis.

Syukurlah Shiro benar. 

Padahal lukanya separah ini, tapi jantung Lance menolak berhenti berdetak. 

Keith menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tulang belikat Lance, dan menarik kepala lelaki itu agar bersandar pada tulang bahu Keith. 

Tapi--tapi sampai kapan? 

Keith mengerang. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyangga kaki Lance, dan menyentakkan tubuhnya berdiri. 

Darah bukan lagi sekedar memercik pada salju, dan Keith samar-samar mendengar suaranya. Hampir terdengar seolah meraung. 

Persetan. 

Persetan, persetan, persetan. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Lance menggema pada dadanya. 

Semakin lemah. 

Kaki Keith terperosok hingga lutut di dalam salju, dan ia mengertakkan gerahamnya, namun lelaki itu bergerak maju. 

"Bertahanlah," ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata. Untuk siapa? Lance? Lance pingsan--koma, mungkin, dan bakal segera mati kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat memberinya pertolongan medis yang memungkinkan. 

Untuk dirinya? 

Keith merasa pipinya basah. Bukan oleh salju. 

" _Bertahanlah_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But we had our bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" - Keith Kogane, 2016. 


End file.
